


Of Mothman and Men

by hpd_lance



Category: Cryptozoology/Cryptids, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Look ok i wrote this in like an hour and didnt edit any of it, M/M, also this really is just crack, keith has a mothman kink and lance is done, mothman festivals may or may not be a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: Lance and Keith go to West Virginia to hunt for mothman.Alternatively titled: in which Keith drags Lance to West Virginia and shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonocerosRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonocerosRex/gifts).



> this is for all of u, but especially u, LavenderWife

Lance woke up to a packed duffel bag slamming into his face. In the dark of his room, he could barely make out the figure of Keith standing at the end of his bed.

"What the hell, man?" He grumbles, shoving the duffel bag to the floor, "What time even is it?"

Keith groans, and Lance feels the blankets yanked off of him. "It's four in the morning. Get your ass out of bed, we're going cryptid hunting." 

Lance squints at Keith, curling up into himself to retain some body heat, "Why the _fuck_ are we going cryptid hunting at four in the morning? Are you insane? It's like, below freezing out there!" He grasps around in vain for the blanket, even though he knows it's out of his reach. "Just let me sleep, dammit!"

Keith grabs onto one of his legs, tugging him inch-by-inch off the bed, "We're going to West Virginia. Mothman is _waiting_ , Lance! Get _up_!" Lance falls gracelessly onto the cold floor, then leaps to his feet. " _Fuck_ , that's cold!" He exclaims, shivering, "Can't we go like, later in the day, when the sun is up and I can't see my breath?"

Lance can practically _feel_ Keith's eyes rolling. " _Because_ ," He draws the 'aw' sound in 'because', and Lance grudgingly admits that that was kind of cute, "If we don't leave now, we'll get there in the middle of the night instead of the early evening. Get some clothes on, and you won't have to worry about being cold!"

Lance knows that there's no way he's getting out of this. His roommate's antics were never avoidable. He sighs, defeated, and trudges over to his closet to grab some clothes.

*****

_It's too cold for this,_ Lance decides when they're about an hour's drive away from the comfort of their beds, _I need more sleep and more blankets._

"I can turn the heat up, you know," Keith says, and Lance hadn't realized he'd said that out loud, "You need to stop complaining. This is the experience of a lifetime. We could see the _actual_ mothman." Keith reaches over to turn the heat up, and Lance moves at the same time to turn on the radio.

Keith rolls his eyes at the song that plays, and Lance just grins, turning the stereo up to max volume.

If they're going to listen to Adele, they're going to _blast_ it.

*****

So, turns out that the radio station had been doing an Adele marathon. They played every Adele song, every album, every single. Lance? Ecstatic. Keith? Less ecstatic.

"Can we _please_ change the station? This is getting old," Keith mumbles from the passenger seat, having switched with Lance about an hour ago, while Lance sings over him.

"NEVERMIND, I'LL FIND, SOMEONE LIKE YOU! I WISH NOTHING BUT THE BEST, FOR YOU TWO, DON'T FORGET ME, I BEG, I'LL REMEMBER YOU SAYING, SOMETIMES IT LASTS IN LOVE, BUT SOMETIMES IT HURTS INSTEAD--"

Keith groans. This is going to be a long ride.

*****

The first thing that Keith notices when they get to Point Pleasant, is that there are a lot of pedestrians. The second thing that Keith notices is that there are an alarming amount of Mothmen walking around in plain sight.

"Lance..." He hisses, glancing over at his companion, who is snoring quietly in the passenger seat, "Lance!" He shouts, and Lance sits bolt upright, flailing his arms and nearly punching Keith in the face. "Whatthefuckisgoingon?" He slurs, blinking tiredly at Keith, "Whassamatter?"

"Look!"

"What am I looking at?"

"The mothmen!"

"What, you mean the fursuits?"

"What?"

"What?"

*****

"So... what you're saying is... this is a Mothman festival?" Keith asks a person in a moth fursuit. They say nothing, only nod their head. They haven't actually spoken once in the time that Keith has been talking to them. It's kind of creepy.

Lance taps his foot impatiently, "Keith, let's just get a move on! We can ask questions _later,_ " He says, tugging on Keith's arm. "Why are we even _here_ this early?! Mothman is a _moth_ , shouldn't he only be out in the _dark_?"

"I-" Keith hesitates, blinking in confusion, "I didn't think about that..." He mumbles, and the moth-fursuit-person backs away.

"What the fuck, Keith."

*****

Lance doesn't know what possessed him to try and win a carnival game, but he did, and somehow he got enough points for the biggest prize. The question now, is... how the fuck are they going to fit a seven-foot tall mothman plush with a ten-foot wingspan into the back seat of Keith's small, red hatchback, and still have room for their duffel bags and snacks.

"We could... fold his wings around him and buckle him in?" Keith suggests, scrunching up his nose in a way that makes Lance want to kiss him, "Or maybe we could hogtie him and put him in the trunk."

Lance shakes his head, "We could strap him onto the roof?" He says, pursing his lips, "Wait, no, bad idea, it might rain..."

Keith hums, then shrugs, "We could always just wrap him up in a blanket and lay him across the back seat like a dead body." He smirks up at Lance, and Lance's heart flutters like Mothman himself has taken up residence in Lance's chest.

"Yeah, like _that_ wouldn't get us pulled over." Lance snickers, lightly shoving Keith, "Any better ideas?"

"Honestly, I think the best bet would be to just buckle him into the back seat," Keith says, hands on his hips, "That's about the only place he'll fit."

Lance nods, and the two of them shove Mothman into the back seat.

*****

"Lance, do you think any of these people in fursuits are actually mothman?"

"No."

"Yeah, neither do I."

*****

"I think that guy's looking at you..." Keith mumbles, jerking his thumb toward a nervous-looking moth-fursuit. Lance snorts, then shoves Keith off the log they'd chosen to sit on, nearly causing Keith to drop his ice cream.

"Nah, pretty sure he's looking at you, buddy. Go get 'im, tiger!" Lance winks, and Keith laughs, but stands up to walk over and talk to the person in the moth suit. Lance just can't get over the fact that Keith is a moth furry.

Keith's laughter carries over to Lance on the wind. Lance isn't jealous, not at all. Nope.

He's not jealous that Keith is laughing with this fucking _moth furry._ He's not jealous of a _fucking moth furry._ He's not at all bothered that Keith is walking off with _a fucking goddamn moth furry._

He doesn't feel at all betrayed.

*****

Lance is worried. It's been an hour, and Lance hasn't spoken to Keith, nor even _seen_ Keith. He can't take it any longer. He has to find him.

It takes a few minutes, but Lance finds Keith in an alleyway between two tents in the lap of the mothman from earlier, his tongue (probably) halfway down the guy's throat. His feelings are not hurt. He swears it.

He clears his throat, and Keith and the mothman (who is, admittedly, pretty attractive without the fursuit) jump apart. "Lance!" Keith says, and Lance isn't sure what that look means. Is it shame? Is it embarassment?

"I was just... thinking, like, we should probably... uh... find a hotel or something. Or find a stakeout place maybe. If we're gonna actually hunt for mothman," Lance mumbles, not looking at Keith. He didn't need to see Keith's kiss-swollen lips and flushed cheeks anymore.

Keith sniffs before speaking, "Yeah," He says softly, and Lance doesn't need to see Keith to know that he's not looking at him. "I'll uh..." He says, and Lance knows that whatever he says next isn't going to be directed at him, "I'll... call you?" "Yeah." Lance hears the other guy reply, and he crosses his arms to give himself something to do. _Get back in there, tear, we are not upset._

"Let's go, Lance." Keith pushes past him, and Lance doesn't even spare mothman a sideways glance.

*****

It's dark out when Keith and Lance find a good stakeout place."Sorry." Lance glances sideways at Keith, who isn't looking at him. "I don't know why I..." He trails off, his gaze on the floor.

"Made out with a fucking _moth furry_?" Lance suggests, deadpan, and Keith laughs, "Yeah, that. I don't know why I did that, I was just... I don't know."

"It's fine, but I don't see why you're apologizing?" Lance says, and Keith shrugs, "'S just... I dunno, I felt like I should apologize."

Lance hums, and looks over at his friend, "To be honest... I was a little jealous. Of the mothman guy." He waits for Keith's reaction, and is rewarded with a wide-eyed stare. He frowns, thinking that maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, considering Keith's expression.

"Sorry, I uh--"

"Lance, turn around."

"What?"

"Just _turn around_!"

"Okay, fine, but I don't see what that has to do wi-- _HOLY SHIT_." Lance's gaze is met by a pair of glowing, red, compound eyes. "Is that... he's not..."

The eyes tilt, and Lance realizes that the... mothman, is tilting it's head like a puppy. Kind of adorable.

It's less adorable when it raises a clawed hand to press against the window.

Lance faints.

*****

When Lance comes to, Mothman is no longer outside his window, and Keith is no longer in the passenger seat.

Lance sweeps the area around the car, and his eyes land on Keith, standing a few feet away, chatting it up with a six-and-a-half-foot creature from Hell.

He can't hear what the thing-- _Mothman_ is saying, but it hands Keith a slip of paper, and motions toward the car. Keith nods, and jogs back to Lance, a scowl on his face.

"Mothman told me to give you this. He thinks you're cute and he wants to stay in touch." Keith doesn't look at Lance as he shoves the paper into his hands.

"Tell Mothman that I'm not interested. I have my sights set somewhere else." Lance stares softly at Keith, and Keith looks up at him after a moment.

"What, me?" Keith asks, aghast.

"Yeah?"

"What? Why?"

Lance doesn't answer, just pulls Keith into a kiss. Keith responds eagerly, his lips moving in perfect tandem with Lance's. It progresses into the best damn makeout session either of them have ever partaken in.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> whAT CAN I SAY, EXCEPT, "YOURE WELCOME"


End file.
